wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoji Gekko
Kyoji Gekko (恭二月光) was a Older Brother of Paul Gekko. He was a former Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi. He is a Childhood Friend of Thetis. He is a Member of the Gekko Clan. 'Background' Kyoji was Paul Gekko's brother and the Eldest Son of their Father and Mother of the Gekko Family. His talent with taking good care of him and was worshipping Jesus Christ in Grace Communty Church in Izumo. Due to the loss of the his Father in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent Attack, Kyoji trained Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way. On Paul Gekko's Sixteenth Birthday at Mountasia, Kyoji have given him a Yasakani no Magatama as Paul's Birthday Present. Before Kyoji could train his younger brother, Itachi came and attack Izumogakure in search of the Jinjuriki of the Eight Tails. When Kyoji tried to stop him, Kyoji was able to fend off by using his DNA to create the Magic Pencil to repel the Akatsuki. Kyoji was weakened and collapsed due to being in Old Age (14 Years Old). Kyoji's last words have told Paul Gekko that his love for his friends and family may depend on the Christian and was so sorry for letting him go to a free will. Before Kyoji dies in old age during the Naruto Series, Kyoji smiles for Paul Gekko and told his brother to have many friends and obey the word of Jesus Christ. Kyoji died in Paul Gekko's arms that causes his younger brother to mourn and anguish after transferring the Orochi to his brother. Overtime, Kyoji was revived due to inheriting the blood of the Gekko. 'As Tsubasa' Kyoji was reunited with his younger brother and his family. 'Night of the Heritage' Paul Gekko and Kyoji was reminded about the Shinobi Heritage after he was fallen to the water but was saved and was lifted to the shores by spirits of his Mother and Father. After Heritage, He helped the Tank Platoon from Izumogakure deliver the medicine to the hospital and succeeded. 'Personality' Kyoji was a kind-hearted individual who treasures his brother and his friends so much and was so pleased with Paul Gekko's courage. When building fun places like Chuck E Cheese's and Mountasia, He was so shy of his brother about in playing with him. 'Abilities' Kyoji and Paul bears the same abilities as his ancestors for Hundreds of Years. 'Appearence' *Kyoji's appearence was similar to Kyoji Kasshu, Shunji Kamishiro, Jin Kisaragi and Hyo Imawano. In Tsubasa Form, Kyoji is a tall, very-long-light-green-haired bishōnen with deep red eyes. He usually wears an outfit which consists of white pants, black boots and a white cloak. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi {Naruto's Sword}) 'Bakugan' *Exedra (Given to Paul Gekko as his Birthday Gift) 'Family' 'Gekko Members' *Paul Gekko- Brother *Kaede Gekko- Brother *Mira Gekko- Sister *Yuki Uzuki- Sister-in-Law *Ventus- Nephew *Honey D. Paul- Cousin *Kouichi Takeru- Nephew *Paul Kiske *Koichi Gekko- Cousin *Paul's Father- Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother- Mother (Deceased) *Levana Gekko- Wife *Koichi Gekko- Son *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Yuma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) 'Tailed Beast' Fortress Gundam 'Legacy' Paul Gekko wields the power of the Yasakani no Magatama in order to use the Eight Headed Serpent chakura to over come many adventures during the Meiji Era. Paul's Pokemon, Reshiram, has a name and it was Kyoji. 'Quotes' *''(To Newborn baby Paul Gekko)'' Paul, I am very happy for you. *''(Final Words before dying)'' Paul, I... I... I... I'm sorry for letting you have all the pain that I caused. But, will you go to distance.... Paul... you must... Live on.... *''(Praising Paul Gekko when training him) You have proven better.'' *''(Informing Thetis about the Beast inside of himself) "No other monsters inspire the awe than this giant serpent demands. It has eight heads, eight tails, terrifying red eyes burning with rage and an underbelly scraped bloody and raw. All on a body large enough to grow trees on. This is the legendary Orochi, said to be fond of drink. Behold, O (mountain) RO (of) CHI (dark spirits)! OROCHI!"'' *''(Victory Screech) YAHOOO HOOO HOOO!!'' 'Trivia' *Kyoji Gekko was loosely based on Kyoji Kasshu from G Gundam Series. *Kyoji's Death was similar to Shunji Kamishiro's Death in Old Age. *Kyoji Gekko's death was drawn similar to Hayate Gekko and Girouette. Category:Characters